tales_of_illiafandomcom-20200213-history
Hemomagician
Practitioners of the forbidden arts of Blood Magic, Hemomagicians take great risks to manipulate their own, and others', blood and magic for greater power. A smart Hemomagician burns for longer, a powerful one however burns brighter. Role: A Hemomagician's Spells focus upon either sustainability or sheer damage output making them good at fighting from the rear. Their abilities and variant channelling allows them to heal the rest of the party, in a pinch. Alignment: Any non-good. Hit Die: D8. Starting Wealth: 3d6 × 10 gp (average 105 gp.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 gp or less. CLASS SKILLS The Hemomagicians' class skills are Bluff (Cha), Craft (Int), Disguise (Cha), Fly (Dex), Heal (Wis), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (arcana) (Int), Knowledge (nature) (Int), Knowledge (planes) (Int), Perform (Cha), Profession (Wis), Spellcraft (Int), and Use Magic Device (Cha). Skill Ranks Per Level: 2 + Int Modifier Table: Hemomagician Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency Hemomagicians are proficient with all simple weapons they are also proficient with the War Razor and Syringe Spear. They are not proficient with any type of armor or shield. Armor interferes with a Hemomagician's gestures, which can cause her spells with somatic components to fail. Spells A Hemomagician casts spells from the Hemomagician list which is very restricted. A Hemomagician must choose their spells ahead of time. To learn or cast a spell a Hemomagician must have an Intelligence score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty class for a saving throw against a Hemomagicians spell is 10+ the spell level + the hemomagicians intelligence modifier. A Hemomagician can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. Their base daily spell allotment is given on Table: Hemomagician. In addition, they receive bonus spells per day if they have a high Intelligence score. A Hemomagician may know any number of spells, yet their spell list is restricted and a Hemomagician takes damage to a number equal to the spells level x 1d3. In addition, a Hemomagician may take an additional x4 total damage to cast the spell as if both Intensified and Maximized. This must be chosen before the damage roll is done, as the hemomagician cuts deeper to fuel their spell with more magic. To Recover their uses of spells per day a Hemomagician must have 8 hours of uninterrupted rest, and 1 hour of time to prepare their spells. A Hemomagician may leave spell slots unused and fill them later, a single spell slot requiring 15 minutes to prepare. Cantrips Hemomagicians can prepare a number of cantrips, or 0-level spells, each day, as noted on Table under “Spells per Day.” These spells are cast like any other spell, but they are not expended when cast and may be used again. Cantrips prepared using other spell slots, due to metamagic feats for example, are expended normally. Blood Pool At 1st level, a Hemomagician gains a pool of blood points, representing an overload of their system with excess blood to extend their arcane abilities beyond their normal level. A Hemomagician’s normal pool of blood points is equal to their Hemomagician level. Blood points can be spent at the time of casting to cast a spell without using that spell’s spell slot. Retaining a spell or spell slot in this manner costs a number of blood points equal to the spell’s level, and these points must be spent at the time of casting. Blood points do not give spellcasters access to spells they don’t already know or have prepared. Blood Points may also be spent to offset the damage taken from casting spells, by spending 1 blood point to prevent 1 damage at the casting of a spell. In addition, the Hemomagician may push themselves via their bloodsurge ability in order to gain a number of extra blood points, but such exertion is a dangerous gamble. If the Hemomagician's current number of blood points is greater than their class level but less than or equal to twice their class level, they gain the sickened condition. If their exertions push them beyond twice their normal blood point level, they immediately fly into a homicidal rage, striking out randomly with their most damaging attacks and abilities at friends and foes alike for 1d6 rounds or until their blood pool is reduced to 0 (whichever comes first). At the end of the rage, their blood points drop to 0, their hit points drop to –1, and they begin dying. Each day, when the Hemomagician rests to regain spells, she regains blood points up to her class level but not beyond (so if her Hemomagician level is 5 but she currently has 8 points, she remains at 8 until she spends the extra points). Few bloodmages conduct constant rituals involving leeches or exsanguination in an attempt to regulate their systems. These rituals, which must be undertaken daily during spell preparation, give the bloodmage the option of subtracting 1 point from any surging rolls (see below) after the results are known, but at the price of a non-cumulative –2 penalty to Constitution. This penalty cannot be removed, save by the bloodmage abandoning the rituals for a day (also during spell preparation), which removes it immediately. Haemophilia Hemomagicians are particularly susceptible to bleed effects, and the DC of any Heal check made to stop a bleed effect is 5 higher than normal. In addition, any time a bleeding wound is inflicted on a Hemomagician, they lose 1 blood point. This loss of blood points is cumulative for multiple bleed attacks, but not each time they take damage from the same attack. Blood Surge A Hemomagician can exert herself as a free action to instantly gain extra blood points, but doing so puts her at risk of a dangerous collapse. At 1st level, the Hemomagician can bloodsurge 1/day at first for 1d4, 2/day at 4th for 1d8, 3/day at 8th for 1d12, 4/day at 12th for 2d8, 5/day at 16th for 2d10, 6/day at 20th for 2d12. If a Hemomagician ever rolls a 1 while surging, they must roll another set of their bloodsurge die and add it to the original, this usually rages the Hemomagician. If they roll another 1 on their hit die they do not need to roll again, yet if they roll 2 ones at say 20th level, they must roll 2 more sets for a total of (2d24 + 2) to add. Channel Blood A Hemomagician has the ability to absorb and manipulate the nearby blood around him. Able to either damage any living creatures with blood by surging and bursting their system, a Hemomagician adds the damage dealt to their total hit points, the excess filling their blood pool at a rate of 3 hit points to 1 blood point. A Hemomagician can use this ability to also heal her allies, while dealing the same damage to themselves. This damage can be reduced by spending blood points at an inverse ratio of 1 blood point for every hit point. The Save DC for a Hemomagicians Channel is 10 +1/2 the Hemomagicians Level + their Charisma Modifier. A Hemomagician may use this ability up to 3 times a day + their charisma modifier. This Channel works in a 30 foot burst centred on the hemomagician. Feats that normally affect a regular channel will for the most part work with Channel Blood. It is recommended that the hemomagician learns how to selectively channel his blood, as it minimises risk and reduces collateral damage/healing. Bloodmage Initiate At 2nd level a Hemomagician Gains the Bloodmage Initiate for free. The first time, if any, the Hemomagician takes the Spell Focus feat the focus must be in the same arcane school as Bloodmage Initiate. Scarred Veins Over time due to the excess blood pumping through a Hemomagicians Veins eventually they end up with beneficial side effects in the form of a +1 Permanent bonus to Constitution every 4 levels attained. This Bonus is untyped.